A mobile unit (MU) may include a variety of different functionalities. For example, the MU may include a radio frequency identification (RFID) functionality. The RFID functionality requires an antenna to transmit and/or receive RFID signals. However, in many instances, the MU is initially sold without the RFID functionality. The RFID functionality is an accessory that may or may not be used with the MU. Therefore, the RFID functionality is often sold as an accessory for the MU. For example, the RFID functionality may be an add-on that includes components (e.g., an antenna, an RFID transceiver, etc.) connected externally to the MU. However, this add-on RFID technology makes an overall size of the MU increase, creates an inconvenient obstruction to an overall design of the MU, requires an intrusive operation for incorporation, etc.